Stolen Forgiveness
by SasoNoDanna
Summary: A 20 year old boy is sentenced to death for murdering an Uchiha and stealing his sharingan. He then joins the Akatsuki and finds things tough to adjust to. An epic tail unfolds with a rivalry of the sharingan. OCxOC later. I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Stolen Forgiveness

~Anzu Dayame's POV~

You walked along tripping every few steps since you were blindfolded, kunai pushed against your throat. They obviously weren't taking any chances of letting you use your new single sharingan. To think none of this would be happening if that stupid Uchiha hadn't come and shown off his own sharingan that is now yours. Little did you or anybody else know but one of the members of the most feared group in the world was watching you.

~Zetsu's POV~

"Pein chose the worst mission for us."

_"Shut up! It was either this or babysitting Itachi."_

"..."

~Anzu's POV~

Without warning you were pushed down and judging by the noise guessed that the whole village had gathered to see you executed.

"You Anzu Dayame have been sentenced to death for the murder of Ryu Uchiha." You recognized the voice of your old sensai Iro. "Do you deny killing Ryu Uchiha?"

"No I do not." You said calmly.

"Do you have any last words before you are executed?"

"Actually yes. May I stand up?"

"Let him up." You stood up and looked in the general area of where everybody should be standing and yelled out to them,

"I don't deny killing Ryu Uchiha but before I am executed I need to say one thing... I have no intention of dying today."

"There is no way you can survive. Now get back down." One of the other men said pushing you down. Now is the time you thought. Even though your eyes were blindfolded you opened the new sharingan in your right eye. You could see all of the chakra around you but no specific people. You could also see someone holding a pair of chakra blades which you guessed was the weapon to which you were to be executed with. With your hands tied to your back you wouldn't be able to use any hand signs.

~Zetsu's POV~

You looked at the boy wondering how he was going to escape. There was no way he could use any hand signs but something inside you said maybe he can do this. Very quickly the man holding the chakra blades swung them down but as he hit the boy's neck a cloud of smoke appeared and when it cleared the blades were stuck in a piece if wood and the man holding them dead.

~Anzu's POV~

After you had used the substitution jutsu and killed the man holding the chakra blades you jumped back to an area where you would not be seen and broke through all of the bindings and blindfolds. Now with the blindfolds off you could fully use your sharingan. Once you saw your opportunity to go and kill another one you leapt for it and dashed towards the podium. They had no idea what was happening and once they did it was too late and you had already killed them with anything you could find. As you killed the last man and Iro sensai was nowhere to be seen you shouted this to the audience,

"I told you!" then with that and a smile on your face you disappeared.

~Zetsu's POV~

_"Now! The boy has disappeared we need to find him and bring him back!" _ You quickly went back down into the earth and went looking.

"There cannot be that many places to hide here I mean we are on the side of a volcano."

After a little while you came up and spotted him running down the very steep incline his spiky red hair was flowing behind him. It did not take long for you to catch up and when you did he stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't have his sharingan open in fact he had blocked it with his shinobi headband but he was about to reach for it as you said,

"Do not fear us. We have come to offer you a spot in a group called Akatsuki." As soon as you mentioned Akatsuki he put down his hand and said fairly calmly,

"You want me to join?"

_"If we didn't would you think we would come all this way to get you?" You retorted with some anger._

"All right then I accept. It's not like I have a life here anymore." He returned sounding excited.

"Follow us."

~Pein's POV~

What is taking Zetsu so long? This kid can't be that much trouble to have delayed him so long. You were quickly awoken from this deep thinking by Konan who was sitting next to you on the couch.

"Something wrong?" She asked in her normal tone.

"No just thinking." It was only another few seconds until everything shook and you heard a deafening explosion. You jumped up and ran through the door and as you did shouted,

"IM GOING TO KILL DEIDARA!!!!"

~Anzu's POV~

It had been hours since you got off that accursed volcano and now you were starting to get tired of running after Zetsu who seemed to go from one tree to another 100 metres away without breaking a sweat. Everything hurt including your red hair which you had to constantly sweep out of your eye that wasn't covered with your headband. You wiped the sweat from your cheek and shouted up to Zetsu,

"Can we stop for one second?! I am not used to using this much chakra to go through the forest." After a few seconds you heard his dark side saying something like,

_"Are you sure we can't eat him?"_

"Yes I am sure. Now hurry up we need to get back before dawn!" With that you decided it was best just to not say anything. You actually hadn't noticed it but it was almost midnight now. With all of the trees you could never tell if something had moved or if it was just a tree. There was a lake to the right of you. To you it looked like a dark pit of nothingness except for the moonlight in the middle of the lake.

It was hours more before you finally reached a river with a giant boulder blocked the way into a cavern. Zetsu somehow did something and the boulder started to slowly move so you walked inside only to find nothing and saying to Zetsu,

"There is nothing here. What kind of a base is this?" he didn't respond he just walked to one of the walls and as he got close to it a door suddenly appeared.

"Get in." You did as you were told and when you got in you could see a bunch of people all wearing the Akatsuki cloaks staring at you. No one said anything to you until one member with dark black hair and two sharingan stood up from the couch he was sitting on and walked over and said in a bone chilling voice,

"Looks like Zetsu brought back the wrong kid this kid is way too young. What is your name?"

"My name is Anzu Dayame. I am from the village hidden in the volcano and for your information I am 20." The black haired man laughed and then walked away. You just stood there for a few minutes until a red haired boy no younger than 15 walked up to you and said very calmly,

"Don't let Itcahi bug you. I'm Sasori by the way."

"Thanks but I think I'm just going to lie down for now." With that Sasori showed you to your new room and you fell down onto the mattress trying to comprehend all that has happened in only a day...


	2. Chapter 2

~Anzu's POV~

The sun shined into the small room which for you was now home. You could not sleep at all that night because your head was buzzing with everything that had happened yesterday. All of a sudden there was a banging on the door and you heard the familiar voice of Sasori yelling,

"Hey Anzu! Get up! Leader wants to see you."

"I am up! Just give me a few minutes." You shouted back. After you got dressed you opened the door to find a beautiful girl with short dark blue hair who looked to be a bit older than you. She motioned with her hand to follow her so you did. She walked through the giant empty cave to the other side where another door appeared. When you walked through the door this time there was a fully furbished room. There was a man with spiky orange hair sitting on a couch looking deep in thought.

"I brought him as you asked Pein." The girl said to the man you assumed was Pein. He looked up at you and stood up and said,

"Thank you Konan. Welcome to the Akatsuki."

"Thanks."

"Now before you get your cloak we are gonna have to put you through some basic training."

"Bring it! I can take anything you can dish out." You said back confidently. Pein smirked and walked out through the door you just walked in from and said to Konan,

"Get him ready."

~Konan's POV~

You gave Anzu some training clothes and took him outside and said without looking back,

"First we shall test your speed by a simple test. You must catch me."

"This won't be a challenge." He said almost laughing. With that you sped off down the river.

~Anzu's POV~

Konan sped off faster than you had ever seen someone run so you ran on after her. Instead of running on the water you decided to run on the walls of the riverbed hoping it would give you an advantage. It was a little while before you caught up to her so you decided it was worth a jump down to try and catch her from above. You jumped down and you were about to catch her when all of a sudden she burst into a million pieces of paper and floated away.

"WHAT!" You screamed out. Then all of the paper came into one place about 100 feet away and Konan appeared. You cursed inside your head and started off in her direction.

After trying several more times you finally developed a strategy to use a clone jutsu to fake her out and then catch her. You made the clone and had it chase after her while you jumped up onto the wall and used an invisibility jutsu so she wouldn't see you. The clone jumped off the wall and she burst into paper again which was exactly what you had planned. She started to reappear right below you which was your cue to jump. You jumped off the wall with all your force and since she had her back turned to you couldn't see you. You were inches away from her and you started bringing up your hand but instead of hitting her shoulder as you had planned you accidentally smacked her ass. She turned around looking shocked and the last thing you saw was her fist.

~Sasori's POV~

"Is he ok?" Deidara asked poking him.

"I don't know. Konan hit him pretty hard." You said back.

"You still have to admit that was funny." Deidara said laughing.

"Ya it was funny but imagine what Pein will say."

"DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!"

"..."

"Sorry I couldn't resist." He said smirking.

~Anzu's POV~

You slowly opened your eyes only to find the man with blonde hair poking your face. Your head hurt a lot and when you fully opened your eyes it was Sasori's voice that you heard saying,

"Oh my god he's alive!"

"Yes I'm alive. How long have I been asleep by the way?"

"About a day." The blonde man answered. "You're lucky it wasn't a week Konan hit you pretty hard."

"And you are?"

"Oh sorry. My name is Deidara." As he said this you tried to stand up and noticed that they had taken off your shinobi headband that had been covering your sharingan. You quickly searched around for it careful not to open your eye. It was a few feet away along with some other stuff. Snatching it quickly you tied it on over your eye and sighed with relief.

"What was that about?" Deidara asked looking confused.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." You quickly said back. After a very long and confusing chat with Deidara you finally gave in and decided to tell him and Sasori.

"All right now you guys can't tell anybody especially that Itachi Uchiha." They both nodded their heads so you took off the headband covering your eye and opened your sharingan. They both gasped and sarted bombarding you with questions. The most popular was where you got it. So you started with that one,

"In my village I murdered an Uchiha who was visiting." They both looked shocked. It was seconds after that when Pein came into the room.

"Good you're up. Now get changed we start training again in ten minutes." After he said this he walked away. You got changed and went to the giant empty cave to find Pein and a very pissed off looking Konan.

It took the rest of the day for your to complete your tasks but the most shocking news of all was that you aced all of them. You ran back in and started to tell Sasori and Deidara about it when Itachi came over and said,

"Hey kid. You think you're so strong so let's test that theory. 10 minutes outside me and you." You were too shocked to move and everybody else there looked fairly concerned.

~Deidara's POV~

You ran after Itachi and asked him,

"Are you serious? You can't actually plan on fighting this kid." He didn't say anything just walked away.

~Anzu's POV~

You got changed into a different pair of clothes and prepared for the fight. Sasori told you about all of Itachi's battle moves and what jutsu's he uses like his genjutsu. You walked through the room where everyone was sitting but no one talked just stared at you. Even Konan looked scared as to see what will happen. It was no use saying anything so you just walked into the giant empty cave and went outside. Itachi was already there and by the looks of it didn't care that he had showed up. Walking into the middle of the river you could see everyone starting to come out and watch their fight.

"You ready Itachi!" You yelled out to him. He just stood there but then he lifted his head and said,

"Bring it."


	3. Chapter 3

~Anzu's POV~

"Lets do this!" You yelled running at Itachi. He just stood there watching you with his piercing glare. His sharingan was looking around lazily. You still hadn't bothered to move your shinobi headband off your eye that has the sharingan on it. You slid a kunai out of your arm sleeve and started to throw it but then Itachi disappeared. He was nowhere to be seen on the river. Frantically you tried to find where he was but he was gone. After a few minutes you felt something pull you down into the water. It was Itachi. You were struggling to get free of his grasp trying to wrench your foot from his grasp when he just let go and let you go back to the surface. Once you were surfaced you didn't take that chance again so the walls seemed like the best place. Once you spotted Itachi again under the water you decided to make your move.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" you yelled. All of a sudden Itachi stopped moving and was brought above the water in a sphere of water. Before he could do anything you froze the sphere of water and held it there.

~Sasori's POV~

Itachi can't be beaten that easily you kept thinking in your mind. You kept watching wondering what would happen. You thought you saw Pein about to say something when all of a sudden the ice sphere started shaking. Then it burst into a million shards and Itachi was free.

~Anzu's POV~

Once Itachi was free you knew he would come at you more ferocious then before so you decided it was time. You looked back at Sasori and Deidara and reading your mind nodded their heads. Quickly you removed the shinobi headband and opened your sharingan. There was some confused muttering among the other members of the Akatsuki. Itachi looked at you and almost immediately he started moving again this time with more speed and power. The ability of the sharingan was amazing and you could see what Itachi was about to do whether he was going to swerve or jump. He jumped for you and as you jumped away he somehow came from behind and kicked you in the back. You fell into the water and hit the bottom ground. Using it as an advantage you kicked off from the bottom of the riverbed and used a bunch of chakra to go as high as you could. Bursting from the water it was only a few seconds before Itachi was attacking you again. This time there was more of him and as you had guessed were water clones. It was almost impossible to beat them since whenever you destroyed one it just came back. For what felt like hours you fought the water clones until the real Itachi finally decided to show himself.

"Fireball Jutsu!" He yelled. The massive ball of fire formed and was sent so fast it only missed you because you went under the water. Swimming back up you saw him get ready for another attack so you went back under and decided to make a wall of water in front of you. You swam back up and when he tried to use his fireball jutsu and send it at you it was blocked by the wall of water. With that delay you were able to get back above the water and prepare for the next attack. Panting you let the wall of water slowly go down. It was seconds after this that Itachi had disappeared. Then he appeared right in front of you for a second and you looked straight into his eyes and then it happened. The last words you heard were most likely from Pein,

"He's screwed."

~Deidara's POV~

It was so fast you barely knew what had happened but it wasn't long until Anzu just dropped to his knees and sat there. Sasori whispered into your ear,

"He's trapped in Itachi's genjutsu. I can tell."

"Then how will he win?"

"I don't know. But this kid is full of surprises."

~Anzu's POV~

It was the most terrible experience you had ever endured. It was like every torture imaginable. You were being slashed by katana's, stabbed by kunai, and during all this you couldn't even move. Then you were slowly burning from your feet up and whenever you tried using water jutsu to stop it the flames went faster.

~Sasori's POV~

It was terrible watching Anzu suffer for those few minutes that were actually days in his mind. He kept firing off random jutsu at thin air. Then he started screaming as though he was being pulled apart. Then it all stopped and he just lay down on the water. You were tempted to run out and see if he was even alive but Pein Put his arm in front of you. Pein started to walk out as though to call the fight to an end but then Anzu started stirring. He got up onto his knees and opened his eyes only to almost collapse again.

~Anzu's POV~

You couldn't move, couldn't talk, could barely breath but something inside of you stopped you from collapsing. Even though you couldn't stand up or open your sharingan you knew Itachi was about to deliver the final blow. You were fighting just to keep yourself afloat. The chakra you were using was the only you had left. Then you heard Pein walk beside you and say this,

"This fight is over!" You heard Itachi start complaining about that. This was not the way you wanted this fight to end. You could feel Sasori trying to help you up but somehow you managed to push away his hand. Then you pulled Sasori down and whispered this weakly into his ear,

"Tell Pein I'm not finished."

"What! You can't keep fighting like this or you will die!"

"Tell Pein I'm not finished." Sasori couldn't believe what you were saying but none the less he stood up and walked over to Pein. It was a few minutes before you heard Sasori and Pein walk past you. But as Pein walked past you he whispered one word in your ear,

"Focus." You did just that and started to slowly stand up. Hurting every inch you moved this was an almost unbearable task. Itachi yelled out to you,

"Give up you little brat! You can't even open your eyes how pathetic." These words burned into your very soul. "Let's finish this. Fire style Fireball jutsu!" You could feel the heat being formed and knew it was only a matter of seconds before he sent it at you. Then you could feel the heat getting warmer and warmer and just as it started getting closer you somehow opened your eyes and put your hands up in less than a second. The fireball hit you hard but for some reason couldn't get past your hands. It was a few seconds later that the heat started to die down and a burst of chakra flowed into your body. Somehow you saw that you were absorbing the jutsu into your hands and it was slowly getting smaller. It was an amazing feeling and the power was so great that you actually started to glow like a fire.

~Deidara's POV~

"Hey Sasori can I ask you something?" you said to Sasori before he responding,

"Sure."

"All right.... WHAT IN GODS NAME JUST HAPPENED?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"JASHIN!!!!!" You heard Hidan yell. After that Sasori just said,

"Honestly I have no idea."

~Anzu's POV~

When the fireball was completely absorbed you had so much energy that it was as if Itachi had never used his genjutsu on you in the first place. Itachi looked pretty damn confused and you knew this would be your best chance to win so you took it. You ran with all your speed at Itachi and when you were close enough tried to use a water style jutsu but for some reason a bit of fire jutsu was unleashed. Itachi just snapped out of it to dodge the bit of fire. This all confused you until you realized that you didn't only absorb his chakra you were re directing it. With that in mind you tried to use the same jutsu Itachi had used.

"Fire Style Fireball jutsu!" you yelled and amazingly somehow it worked. The giant ball of fire started forming but this time bigger than before. On its own accord the jutsu sent itself flying at Itachi but normally it would only go straight but this one was following Itachi's moves. The quicker than Itachi could move it hit him full force and knocked him into the wall. The chakra left your body and you also fell to the ground.

Moonlight was shining into your dark room and awoke you from your painful sleep. You opened your eyes and tried to move your neck but it hurt too much. An akatsuki cloak was lying beside which made you smile even though it caused a lot of pain. Then you drifted back into sleep.

You woke up to the sound of knocking on your door and a voice you remembered as Konan's saying,

"May I come in?"

"Sure I guess." You responded faintly. She walked into the room and came up beside you.

"I am very sorry about how our last meeting ended and I just wanted to apologize." She said to you in her normal tone. Throughout the whole sentence she was staring at your sharingan looking deep in thought.

"Well thanks a lot... and I should be the one apologizing since it was my fault." You said back to her. Before she could say anything else you passed out for the umpteenth time.


	4. Chapter 4

~Anzu's POV~

Your eyes opened slowly to the shouts of Pein trying to get everybody to wake up. It took a while for you to get up since you were still hurt from the fight you and Itachi had the previous day. Slipping on the new Akatsuki robe and placing your headband over your sharingan eye you walked out of the door only to have the door stop abruptly and then there was a thump. Looking around the door there was Tobi lying on the floor. Instead of making a seen you just walked away from him pretending nothing happened. It was a few minutes before Tobi joined everybody in the dining room. He walked into the kitchen putting on his chef hat he started to crack some eggs. You could only assume that he was the chef of the Akatsuki since no one else was helping him.

A little while later Tobi ran up carrying a massive platter filled high with waffles. To hand them out he started with Deidara or "Sempai" in his case and then just moved along giving everybody about 3 waffles each. Nobody spent any time waiting they just dug in and everybody but you were done in less than a minute, not counting Sasori or Zetsu of course. They stared at you as you slowly cut your waffle and started to eat it. You had only eaten one but then losing your appetite since everybody looked as though they were going to maul you for your last 2 waffles. Pushing the plate to the middle of the table and walking away you could hear smashing and didn't even bother to look at the chaos that was ensuing. Deciding it would be best you just went back to your room and sat there thinking about your life back in Kazenagakure. They would be holding one of their festivals that you spent as much time as you could away from soon. Most of your time back there was training by yourself or spending time with the one friend you had. Merai Kanon was your only friend back there. She was always really nice to you and never got angry when you did something stupid.

~Flashback~

You heard a snicker from the people walking past you apparently it is not normal for a boy and a girl at the age of 15 who aren't dating to walk together. This didn't bug Merai but in a way it hurt you since you had been planning on asking her out for a while but had backed out. It unnerved you that everybody thought you were going out with her, it didn't seem to annoy her but it just made you angry. She looked at you with her light blue eyes and smiled making you smile as well. There was a small breeze that made Merai's hair flow behind her. When you reached the park she ran past you grabbing your arm at the same time which made you almost fall. As she was pulling your arm you noticed that she had a backpack with her but this wasn't very concerning. She rushed you through the field and you ended up tripping which also caused her to trip and fall down in front of you. Getting up you both started laughing and she started running once again pulling you by your arm.

"Where exactly are we going?" You asked her getting confused.

"You'll see." She said in her very playful voice.

It had been a while and Merai had finally started to slow down as the forest came within sight.

"It isn't far from here." She said turning around to you. Walking into the forest and somehow navigating through it she led you to what can only be presumed as a hot spring. She threw you the bag saying,

"Go get changed I brought a pair of your shorts for you to wear."

"But what about you?" You asked almost blushing.

"I'm wearing mine." She said back winking at you. This made your cheeks almost go bright red.

When you got changed she was sitting by the pool in a bikini top and shorts. She saw you and got into the hot spring. You got in after her and you instantly were calmed down, nothing troubled you, none of your bruises or cuts hurt it was just you and Merai taking a well deserved day off. Then a thought came to your mind... how did she get into your house to get your shorts?

"Hey Merai." She tilted her head up. "How did you get into my house if you don't have a key?"

"I do have a key. You gave me one 2 years ago remember. I just prefer the window." She said while you were still a bit confused.

"You broke into my house...."

"I wouldn't say broke into I would say went in through the window and took a pair of you shorts." She said winking at you again while in your head you kept repeating this girl is amazing! You both started laughing. Then she swam over to sit beside you and for some reason just out of the blue hugged you. Your cheeks were burning red as you returned the hug. After what felt like hours to you she pulled out of the hug and rested her head on your shoulder and said very quietly,

"Thanks Anzu."

"For what?"

"For everything that you have done for me." And with that note you decided it would be best to just stop talking and relax.

~End of flashback~

When you finally came back to reality there was knocking on your door.

"Anzu you in there!" You heard Pein calling.

"Yea I'm here."

"K we need you to go get dinner!"

"Why me?"

"Cause you are the newest person so deal with it." Giving up you walked outside and Pein gave you some money and you started to walk away. When you got outside it was almost dark. You started to walk through the forest and kept thinking you could hear things.

It was almost an hour before you finally reached a takeout ramen stand you probably could have made it faster but you were too lazy. You ordered ten bowls of ramen and a giant bottle of coke. When the man had made all of the ramen he put it in a bag. I paid even though I could have just killed him and not paid but Pein said not too. With all of the stuff in your backpack you started to walk back to headquarters. As you were walking you started to notice different things in the forest that you hadn't seen before but just ignored it. About a half an hour later you realized that the river was nowhere near here and you were lost.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." You started saying to yourself. Then as if the world wanted to punish you a trip wire activated and almost a million kunai shot out of the bushes. They were all about to hit you when you jumped into the air and they hit each other. Not daring to touch the ground again you landed on a nearby branch and shouted out,

"Wow. You seriously thought that you could beat me with one trap." There was no response in fact everything had gone quiet. This unnerved you that someone had tried to capture you with a simple trap but then gave up. Then you heard some of the words you feared the most,

"Water prison jutsu!" The voice came from behind you and sounded very much like a girl. You were then caught in the sphere of water and right before your arms were stopped from moving you moved your headband off of your sharingan eye. You could not tell who the person was, the only part of his or hers body was some blonde hair and a hand. With the sharingan you were able to find a weak point in it as all jutsu's do. Lunging for it you broke through the water and the rest of the water fell as well. The person jumped back and shouted another jutsu,

"Water style: Water bullet jutsu!" The massive water bullets shot out at you but instead of trying to block them you decided to try what had happened in your battle against Itachi. Sure enough it worked and the water bullets just went straight into your hand and once again the chakra burst into your body.

"Water style: Water bullet jutsu!" You yelled back. The water bullets and the chakra left your body and sure enough they hit the person. Losing no time you ran up to the tree they had hit and pinned them there with several kunai.

"Now let's see who is behind this attack." Grabbing the persons hood you pulled it off only to see the one person who had never tried to hurt you before now. The words stuttered out of your mouth as her long blonde hair fell,

"Merai?"


	5. Chapter 5

~Anzu's POV~

"Merai?" You said staring into her blue eyes amazed at the fact that she was here. She didn't say anything only looked at you almost as white as a ghost. You sat down crestfallen that your old friend had tried to kill you or most likely take you back to Kazenagakure.

"Why?" You said this seeing as you could not say anything else. She wouldn't say anything in fact now she wouldn't even look at you. Using your hand you moved her head so that she was looking at you.

"I did it for the village. I didn't want to I really didn't but you know how Iro gets." She said this practically starting to cry. You wiped the tears out of her eyes and spent the next few minutes just looking at her. Taking the kunai that were pinning Merai to the tree out of her cloak she moved her arms as though to hug you but something made you back away.

"I still don't know if I can trust you so don't take this personally but no."

"I supposed that's fair." She said looking a bit disappointed. "So what are you gonna do with me now?"

"I guess I'll have to take you back." You said this fairly confused since Pein had never mentioned what to do with someone who tried to attack you especially if it was your old friend. Trying to think of a way to take her back without her knowing where the hideout was you thought of blindfolding her. Taking off your akatsuki cloak you ripped the sleeve off of your shirt and tied it over her eyes. Deciding it would be best to avoid another encounter you kept your akatsuki cloak off and stuffed it in the bag that amazingly still had all of the ramen in it.

~Pein's POV~

"God damnit where is Anzu!" You yelled losing your patience at the newbie. "All right I've had it. Who is gonna go look for him?" No one seemed keen to go look for him so you just picked someone randomly. "Sasori your Anzu's friend and you don't eat so go find him."

"All right. It's better than sitting here with you losers." He said relieved to have something to do.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!" They all yelled at him.

"Haha! Just kidding!" He yelled running away. It wasn't long before Sasori returned through the door and saying,

"Anzu's back." Everyone cheered. "But he brought a bit more than ramen." Silence.

~Anzu's POV~

Walking through the door to where everybody was sitting it felt kind of awkward since they were all starting at you. Sure if you were in their place you would look at yourself funny but it was still really awkward. There were no welcome backs or hello's just the sound of Pein banging his head against the table. When Pein was done he stood up and said to you,

"Why did you bring whoever that is here to our hideout?"

"Well long story short I got lost then she tried to capture me yada, yada, yada I defeated her didn't know what to do so I blindfolded her and brought her here. Oh and it turns out she is my old friend from Kazenagakure." You said this smiling as you reached the last part because you wanted to bring a bit of humour into this awkward conversation.

"Well that's just great but let me tell you something... I DONT GIVE A DAMN IF SHE IS YOUR OLD FRIEND!" Pein yelled into my ear almost making me deaf and making Merai jump to the side.

"Pein I realize you are mad but we what else was I supposed to do?"

"Oh I don't know... kill her?" He said "kill her" right in Merai's face and I could tell she was scared. Standing there in disbelief that you new leader was telling you to kill your only friend that you ever had. "Well get on with it." Just looking at Merai you could tell that you would never be able to do it so you just lowered your head and said,

"I... I can't." No one even moved they could all tell that this wasn't a time to talk. Pein looked furious at what you had said.

"Move away from her." Was all he said so you did as he said and moved a step away from here and in between the both of them. "Well I guess if you can't kill her... I will." When he finished that sentence he swung his arm into the air and with a kunai in his hand began to bring it down to strike her in the head.

~Pein's POV~

Bringing down the kunai in your hand with all of your might you aimed for the girls head. About an inch from hitting her head your hand jerked to a stop. When you looked at your arm there was a hand grabbing your wrist. It was Anzu's. His head was down like he wasn't even trying.

~Anzu's POV~

"Anzu let go of my arm now." Pein said now getting even more annoyed.

"No!"

"What did you say?"

"I said no. You may be my leader at the moment but don't let you think even for a moment you can say what I can or cannot do!" As you yelled this your other hand moved upwards but not at Pein at your shinobi headband. Moving it off your sharingan eye you moved your head up and looked straight at Pein. You started bending his arm backwards away from Merai, then taking your free arm you moved Merai out of the way and stepped in her place. "Now get ready to feel the pain that I have felt for over ten years!" Moving faster than anybody could even see you twisted Pein's arm almost breaking it and then swinging him over your head and letting him fly into the wall. Not letting him catch his breath you ran straight at him and pinned him to the wall by his neck. By now everybody had gotten up and were ready to break this fight up.

~Sasori's POV~

You were dumbfounded at how Anzu had moved faster than you could even see. The dust was finally clearing and you saw Pein in a crater of rock with Anzu's hand pressed against his throat. Then with even more amazing speed Anzu brought him over his head again and smashed him into the ground. Deciding it was time to interfere you ran in and grabbed Anzu and pushed him away from Pein while everybody else went to check on him.

~Anzu's POV~

Sasori was holding onto your shoulders trying to stop you from getting at Pein again. When you finally calmed down you moved Sasori's arms off of your shoulders and walked to Merai. Thankfully she hadn't been able to see any of that but she was still acting as though Pein was going to kill her. Lightly holding her arm you guided her to your room and took off the blindfold. When her eyes opened and adjusted to the light she gave you a massive hug. Your arms were so tight around her that it seemed as if you might hurt her.

"Now I really need to say thanks." She whispered in your ear. She backed out of the hug for only a moment before taking her sweet lips to yours. It felt as though it were hours when in reality it was only a few minutes. When she finally stopped both of you were blushing the deepest shade of red. There was short silence before you said,

"You can sleep in my bed tonight I'll use the sleeping bag I brought with me."

"Oh all right... do you happen to have an extra pair of clothes I can have?"

"I might." You went to look through the backpack that you had prepared before leaving Kazenagakure and to your surprise found some of the clothes she had worn the last time you had gone to the hot springs with her. "Will these work?" You said holding up the clothes.

"So that's where they went. I thought I had lost them." She said in her very playful voice while smiling. Throwing them to her you turned your back so she could get changed. When she was done changing you got out the sleeping bag and set it next to your bed that Merai was already lying in. When you got relaxed in the sleeping bag you looked over to your bed and Merai's hand was off the side of it. Lightly holding her hand you drifted into sleep.


End file.
